Ville de l'amour
by Nilliet
Summary: Christophe se siente solo. Y París, la cuidad del amor, es de todo menos amorosa para el joven solitario. Pero esto cambia cuando, Phillip llega a Francia y con ello a su vida. (Christophe x Pip) Chip


**Ville de l'amour**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Bonjour Phillip**

 **Parejas: Chip**

 **Personajes: Phillip Pirrup/Christophe**

 **Género: Romance**

 **Advertencia: Yaoi**

 **Dedicado A: Yuyu Cipher**

* * *

Pleno invierno en París. El frio era atroz, todos se abrigaban de pies a cabeza, y la nieve tenía el paisaje de blanco. Aun así, París era París. Y el amor estaba en el aire, las cuatro estaciones, cada día de cada año, y cada hora del día. La nieve y el fresco inspiraba el corazón de todo poeta, los niños jugaban en la ola blanca, y las parejas se abrazaban con la excusa de que era para calentarse.

Christophe gozaba de la fría brisa acariciando su rostro descubierto. Llevaba menos abrigó que la mayoría, pero no parecía que el fresco del ambiente no le afectara. Lucia tranquilo y relajado sentado sobre una banca en el parque. Pero de hecho estaba aburrido y algo deprimido. Hace rato se sentía solo, sus hábitos de cavar y su mal vocabulario alejaba a la gente cuando era pequeño. Sin embargo Chris se había vuelto más poético y romántico, como buen estereotipo del chico francés, y así conseguir encajar más fácilmente.

Pero viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar, por lo que el castaño tenía pocas amistades y estaba casado con la soledad, aunque a veces la engañara con la compañía de algún chico o chica. Si, chicos también, no le daba vergüenza admitirlo: Se interesaba tanto en damitas como en señoritos. Chris comenzó a admitir que se sentía algo solo, y que ya se había aburrido de las relaciones destinadas al fracaso. – _Deberías buscar una relación seria Mole._ –Le aconsejaron muchas veces. Y aunque hiriera su ego enamorarse, de verdad, estaba de acuerdo en encontrar el verdadero amor… Si la vida se lo permitía, claro.

Lo peor de vivir en aquella ciudad era que se la pasaba rodeado de parejas felices. Se levantó de la banca y camino sin rumbo, buscaría algo para distraerse y luego volvería a casa. Paro en cuanto miro hacia una librería que le llamo la atención. Estaba seguro que alguna vez la había visto, pero jamás entro. Como el lugar parecía agradable y leer era uno de sus pasatiempos entro. La puerta se abrió acompañado de un suave tintineo.

-Bonjour. –Saludo cortésmente el chico que atendía la librería.

-Bonjour. –Devolvió en saludo Chris. Sus ojos pasearon por los títulos al que cada libro tenía al costado. No sabía bien que quería, pero el castaño tenía un instinto especial para los libros. No importaba si se trataba de fantasía, ciencia ficción, romance, policial, terror o lo que fuese. Si el fijaba su atención en uno, aun sin saber de qué se trataba, es porque ese libro era especial, con un inicio atrapante y una narración que de esas que te dejas con ganas de más, aquello era casi un don. Quizás incluso una bendición, pero como Christophe no lo tenía mucho cariño al "Gran jefe" Prefería llamarlo don.

Tan concentrado estaba su mirada en los álbumes de hojas bañadas en historias, que no noto cuando tuvo bastante cerca a orto cliente, y sin querer chocaron. Al chico se le cayó un libro que tenía entre las manos, se agacharon a recogerlo al mismo tiempo tiempo y (como cliché y escena crucial en todas las novelas románticas) sus frentes chocaron. –Auch. -Protestaron al mismo tiempo. El joven se incorporó primero, Christophe tomo el libro e hizo lo mismo, solo para ver que el jovencito aún se sobaba la frente.

-Excuzez-moi. –Se disculpó. –No te había visto.

El chico que tenía los ojos serrados, como suele hacer uno cuando se golpea la cabeza, separo sus pestañas rubias dejando unos ojos vivos cristalinos y sin duda muy especiales a la vista de Christophe. –No pasa nada, yo tampoco me di una cuenta. –Se disculpó con una dulce sonrisa el desconocido. –Eh… -Se asustó al ver que el castaño lo miraba atónito. -¿Estas bien?

-Comment t´appelles-tu? –Pregunto como si nada Chris.

-¿Cómo? –Se sorprendió el chico por la repentina pregunta.

-Comment t´applles-tu? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Oh… Phillip. –Contesto aun algo sorprendido. –Phillip Pirrup. –Dijo extendiendo la mano.

El castaño la sujeto y la asomo a sus labios para besarla, asiendo sonrojar a su nuevo conocido. – Bonjour Phillip. Encantado de conocerte. –Dijo cortésmente. –Je m´appelle Christophe. –Se presentó.

-Es un placer Christophe.

-Non, non. –Protesto el ojiscafe. –Tu llámame Chris.

-Oh… Está bien Chris. –Dijo el rubio ya más confiado.

-Creo que esto estaba a tu cuidado. –Cambio el tema Chris acercando el libro al joven de, lo que él consideraba, hermosos ojos.

-Oh, merci.

-Pip…

-No. No me llames así, por favor. –Suplico algo melancólico.

-Pourquoi? Los apodos no lastiman. –Protesto Chris.

Pip trago saliva. Ese apodo le traía malos recuerdos pero la vos del francés "cambiaba", de algún modo, su significado. –Está bien. No creo que este mal si me llamas Pip. –Se rindió al fin.

Bien. –Concreto el castaño. –D` où êtes-vous?

-¿Oh?

-Dudo que seas de aquí. –Chris lo miro intuitivamente. –Eres ingles ¿Verdad? No es por nada solo percibí un ligero asentó británico. –Aseguro el francés bastante seguro de su afirmación.

Pip sonrió en respuesta.

-Lo sabía.

-Me mude aquí haca solo unos días. –Afirmo Pip. –También pase un tiempo en Norteamérica. Pero no me trataban muy bien mis compañeros.

-Pues le aseguro que aquí lo trataran bien, señorito. –Afirmo el ojiscafe. –Y más si me permites estar cerca.

-Oh… Está bien. Gracias.

-¿Ya has hecho amistades Phillip?

El rubio negó. –No me alejo mucho de casa sin mis padres. La ciudad es enorme, como para que la recorra solo… Sin conocerla, claro.

-Es entendible. Yo personalmente la conozco como la palma de mi mano. –Dijo Chris permitiéndose un momento para alardear. –Si quieres Puedo enseñártela de pies a cabeza ¿Qué dices?

Pip enrojeció. –Mmm Supongo que no estaría mal. Mis padres dijeron que tratara de hacer amigos, y recorriera un poco para no perderme en el futuro. Así que…

-Es un trato entonces.

El rubio le sonrió. –O-Oh ¡Pero no ahora! –Se apuró a decir.

Chris lo miro extrañado.

-Ya, tenía que volver pronto. No me queda tiempo. –Murmuro y sin decir nada se dirigió donde el joven que atendía la curiosa librería.

El castaño se quedó hay parado indignado por la repentina ignorancia. –Phillip. –Lo llamo de mala gana.

Luego de que el rubio salir del local, con libro en mano, Christophe lo siguió por la calle.

-¡Phillip! –Lo llamo alterado. –Oú allez vous?

-Ah Chris. Lo siento, tengo que llegar a casa. –Respondió el jovencito.

-¡Espera! –Chillo el castaño interponiéndose en su camino. -¿Me dejas?

Pip lo miro sintiendo pura lastima. –Hay Chris perdóname. –Suplico. –Pero en este momento tengo que irme. Nos vemos. –Dijo esquivado al ojiscafe.

-Quand!?

-¡Mañana! Te espero en la librería a esta misma hora. –Pidió el chico con apuro. -¿Estarás hay? –pregunto tratando de darle tiempo a Christophe, aunque tuviese apuro.

-Hay estaré. –Aseguro el chico seriamente.

Pip le dedico una dulce y comprensiva sonrisa. Se impulsó unos centímetros hacia arriba, empujando sus talones, y beso la mejilla del castaño. Este se sorprendió, y tan pronto el rubio se alejó, se acarició a su mismo la zona besada.

-À demain. –Se despidió Pip siguiendo su camino. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia se voltio y lo saludo con la mano, solo para continuar corriendo por la callé.

-Prends soins de toi, Phillip. –Murmuro alegre Christophe.

 _"Deberías buscar una relación seria Mole"_

"Creo que eso hare…

…Y ya se con quién"

* * *

 **Traductor**

* * *

 **Bonjour:** Hola

 **Excuzez-moi:** Perdón/Lo lamento

 **Comment t´appelles-tu?:** ¿Cómo te llamas?

 **Je m´appelle Christophe:** Mi nombre es Christophe

 **Non, non:** No, no

 **Merci:** Gracias

 **Pourquoi?:** ¿Por qué?

 **D` où êtes-vous?:** ¿De dónde es Usted?

 **Où allez vous?:** ¿Dónde vas?

 **Quand!?:** ¿¡Cuándo!?

 **À demain:** Hasta mañana

 **Prends soins de toi, Phillip:** Cuídate Phillip

* * *

 **Hola. Bueno este será un fic especial ¿Porque? Primero: No tengo idea que ocurrirá en el futuro. Quiero decir, voy a tomarme mi tiempo para hacerlo. Segundo: Si bien es sobre algo clásico en esta página (Romance). Es de una pareja muy poco vista. Christophe x Pip, Chip. Tercero: Sé que el tema de París esta gastado como suela de zapato, pero sigue siendo un ambiente agradable en el género del romance, y no lo neguemos es algo clásico que se ve cada vez con menos frecuencia, como que hay que revivirlo un poquito ¿No? Cuarto: (Y mas importante) Se lo dedico a Yuyu. Bueno eso es todo lo que queria explicar.** **Fue un capitulo corto, lo sé. Pero no desesperen. Serán más largo, bonitos y elaborad.**

* * *

 **¡Stop! No se vallan aun, hay algo que quiero consultarles:**

 **¿Encuentran necesario que traduzca los freses en francés?**

 **Pregunto porque tal ver lo estoy haciendo sin que sea necesario. Ustedes dirán.**

 **À bientôt**


End file.
